simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII
Abertura A introdução é uma paródia de Tales from the Crypt (contos da cripta), onde a visão da câmera avança para a mansão do Sr. Burns, totalmente decrépita numa noite de terror; dentro da mansão a câmera segue para o subsolo, descendo uma escadaria em espiral, até que tropeça e cai (percebemos que era a visão de Homer). Ele levanta-se e segue por um corredor até uma porta, que se abre revelando um caixão; o caixão abre e de dentro dele saem ratos, cobras, aranhas, coelhos e um Burns zumbi, o "Guardião da Cripta" que nos dá as boas-vindas. Nota-se que, mesmo depois de morto, o Sr. Burns não fica livre da bajulação cansativa de Smithers, um zumbi também. Depois vemos Moe, amarrado dentro de um sarcófago de tortura (dama de ferro), Smithers vai até ele e fecha a porta; o sangue de Moe escorre pelo chão, formando o título "A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVII". Moe gaba-se que seu sangue é um gênio, utiliza números romanos bonitos e tudo o mais. Sinopses Mais um episódio da Casa da Árvore dos Horrores que se divide em 3 estórias: 1''' – Um '''meteoro cai no quintal dos Simpsons, dentro dele encontra-se uma gosma verde, a qual Homer chama "marshmallow espacial". Homer come o alienígena e transforma-se numa terrível "bolha" gigante. 2''' – Bart vai aos bastidores do programa de Krusty e encontra um gigante de argila; o palhaço revela que ele é o Golem de Praga, criatura mística judaica a seu serviço, fazendo '''tudo o que é escrito num papelzinho e colocado em sua boca. Bart então tem um monte de ideias... 3''' – Numa Springfield de '''1938, a população entra em pânico e enlouquece após ouvir uma "brincadeira ousada" no rádio, quando um certo ator noticiava o que seria uma catastrófica invasão alienígena... Brincadeira? Será? Enredos 'Casada com a Bolha' Uma noite estrelada, Homer e Marge estão namorando no quintal (dando uns amassos na rede diríamos), quando ela avista uma estrela-cadente; Homer diz para Marge se concentrar no que eles estão fazendo, nisto a tal "estrela" cai bem no quintal dos Simpsons, chegando a acertar os cabelos de Marge. Bart e Lisa vêm ver o que aconteceu; o meteorito se abre, revelando uma gosma verde fosforescente em seu interior, a qual Homer espeta com um graveto e chama de marshmallow espacial. Lisa tenta impedir que seu pai coma o alienígena, pelo bem da ciência, mas é inútil, pois Homer o engole, mesmo o bichinho tentando fugir. Depois, no meio da madrugada, Homer levanta faminto e vai à cozinha; ele devora tudo o que está nos armários e na geladeira mas continua com fome. Bart aparece na cozinha, mas antes de entender o que acontece, seu pai tenta engoli-lo; não consegue porque Marge aparece (mas o gato ele comeu). Já bastante gordo, Homer sai noite afora procurando comida; ele encontra uns adolescentes fazendo uma festinha na areia (luau na praia?!). Homer tenta resistir a tentação de comer os jovens, mas depois da "guerra de ketchup" ele se entrega (na verdade a briga é de molho para churrasco). Um rapaz cai na fogueira todo lambuzado, Homer pega o rapaz e o devora ("hmmm... extra-virgem"). Na manhã seguinte, agora gigante e ainda mais gordo, Homer encontra uma Oktoberfest. alemães cheios de cerveja são um prato tentador, até o Üter Zörker vira um lanchinho. Mas a fome do monstro só aumenta, com a altura de um prédio de 4 andares, ele avança pela cidade comendo todos que pode apanhar (de preferência os gordinhos): Tony Gordo, Jeff Albertson, alunos de uma escola para árbitros, atrizes gordas de um seriado dos anos 1980 (the Facts of Life), clientes de uma loja de camisas "plus size" havaianas, onde ele acha uma que lhe cai bem. A noite chega e Kent Brockman noticia a tentativa da polícia em deter a bolha nas ruas da cidade; um Lenny de 15 metros também está ali, mas, como ele mesmo diz, só querem saber do Homer. Homer ataca passageiros de um ônibus (Flanders estava nele), quando o Dr. Phil McGraw chama sua atenção; ele tenta convencer Homer a aceitar que está com problemas de peso. Dr. Phil até pede para Homer pensar na sua família. Realmente o monstro está "pensando" muito em Marge, mas ela responde que não pode amar um canibal de 4 mil toneladas. Homer então devora o Dr. Phil e insiste, dizendo à Marge que faz qualquer coisa para tê-la em sua vida e que o problema dele pode ser usado para algo "positivo". Então vemos o Prefeito Quimby (protegido por seus guarda-costas) convidando mendigos para um albergue. Ao mencionar os "benefícios" um grupo entra animado, mas um dos mendigos diz ao seu cão (Blue) que está com mau-pressentimento. O cachorro fareja a entrada do albergue e foge; antes que o mendigo fugisse também, o prefeito joga-o para dentro além da porta e do outro lado, ao invés de um abrigo, o que tem é o faminto monstro Homer, prestando "serviços" à cidade. 'Você precisa saber quando Golem' Krusty, direto do seu estúdio, anuncia que, a partir da próxima semana, seu programa finalmente será transmitido em HD e dá uma amostra de imagem; a cara do palhaço em alta definição assusta as crianças e o programa termina. Milhouse, com Bart no auditório, pergunta se ele não vai embora também e Bart responde que vai aos bastidores reclamar de um relógio despertador que espirra ácido. Bart acaba entrando na sala de produção do programa, onde tem muitas coisas legais (tortas, fantasias, veículos de palhaço...), até que Bart encontra algo que o assusta, um gigante de barro; neste momento Krusty aparece e o menino pergunta que monstro era aquele. Krusty diz que ele é o "Golem de Praga", o defensor dos judeus e o palhaço conta sua história, que começa em 1600, quando um rabino o constrói com argila. A missão do golem é cumprir qualquer tarefa que for escrita num pergaminho (papelzinho) e colocada em sua boca (como podemos ver, sua primeira missão foi "passar fogo" nuns camponeses que não gostavam do rabino). Hoje o golem, não se sabe como mas talvez por sua descendência judia, trabalha para Krusty. Após ouvir a história, Bart tem umas ideias e escreve num papel "venha a minha casa à meia-noite" e coloca a mensagem na boca do golem. Naquela noite o menino observa ansiosamente o relógio; quando chega a meia-noite ele ouve um estranho barulho, mas era só seu pai avisando que tropeçou num bichinho de estimação. Ao sair do quarto, o golem aparece. No dia seguinte, Bart leva a criatura para a Escola; e quando Jimbo, Douph e Kearney o importunam, Bart usa o golem para se defender contra os valentões. Depois, em casa, Lisa adverte seu irmão por ter usado o golem para bater nos meninos; Bart se defende, mas Lisa prova que o golem é contra a violência. Ela escreve num papelzinho a ordem "fale" e põe na boca do monstro. Assim o golem finalmente pode falar (aliás, ele fala muito) e realmente não gostava daquelas ações que machucavam os outros, tanto que fica enjoado e vomita vários papeizinhos antigos. Depois, Bart está assistindo TV quando Homer pergunta pelo golem; Homer tem um "trabalhinho" especial para si, mas Bart tinha mandado o monstro sair e fazer várias coisas (uma delas matar o Diretor). Naquela noite, o golem está em crise por ter estraçalhado e mutilado várias pessoas durante o dia. Lisa observa essa sensibilidade na criatura e Marge diz que ele precisa é de um bom relacionamento; Homer é mais direto afirmando que ele precisa é de uma mulher para "acabar com a tristeza". Noutro dia os Simpsons têm uma surpresa para o golem; usando a massa de modelar de vários potes Play-Doh, eles fizeram uma namorada para ele. Marge escreve "viva" num papel, coloca na boca da boneca e o Golem Feminino passa a se mexer e falar (muito bem humorada diga-se). O golem fêmea "reclama" da sua cor espalhafatosa e Homer quase a desmonta, mas o golem de argila não deixa, ele gostou do jeito que ela está. Os golems vão à sinagoga do rabino Krustofsky para se casar, mas a cerimônia é interrompida pela polícia; o Chefe Wiggum acusa o golem pela morte de Skinner, mas a noiva, de certa forma, convida-os para o banquete após a cerimônia e Wiggum encerra o caso. O casamento é concluído. 'O Dia em que a Terra marcou Bobeira' A estória é ambientada numa Springfield em 1938, não só a cidade e os personagens estão com um visual antigo, mas a própria imagem do desenho está envelhecida; como o próprio Lenny diz: "eu adoro esse '''tom de sépia', me dá uma nostalgia danada''". Nessa época, os Estados Unidos ainda vivem o período da "Grande Depressão", uma situação econômica inesperada, cujo um pós-1ª Guerra Mundial muito promissor transformou-se na maior crise do século XX. A velha Springfield retrata isso, mostrando vários personagens dependendo da caridade do Exército da Salvação para conseguir comida. Na residência dos Simpsons, a dança de Homer e Marge é interrompida por um boletim especial no rádio. Um repórter fala de "cilindros gigantes" que pousam ao redor de cidades importantes, oriundos de Marte. Toda a cidade apreensiva acompanha a notícia; o locutor diz estar na cidade de Grover's Mill observando um dos cilindros, que de repente se abre e um tentáculo sai de seu interior. Em seguida raios energéticos são disparados, queimando as pessoas. A cena muda para, ao que parece, o topo do edifício da Chrysler em Nova Iorque, onde está a antena da Rádio KBBL, responsável pela transmissão da invasão alienígena. Em seus estúdios, o jovem ator Orson Welles está no microfone, ficando óbvio para nós que a invasão não passa de uma "brincadeirinha ousada". Mas em Springfield (e em vários outros locais) a "pegadinha" teve consequências sérias; a população totalmente fora de si, apavorada, destrói e atira com armas de fogo para todos os lados (Homer mete bala em Lenny e no Disco Stu). O prefeito anuncia que os alienígenas têm tecnologia superior e a polícia, sentindo-se inútil, joga suas armas e equipamentos no rio. Marge então tem uma ideia (pra variar): uma vez que os marcianos estão matando apenas os humanos, por que não fingirem ser animais?! Sideshow Mel completa falando para todos tirarem as roupas e rolar na lama. Assim, durante horas eles fazem isso, até que Lisa (pra variar) aparece e explica que a reportagem da invasão era uma mentira do Sr. Welles (estava nos jornais). Diretamente do espaço, os alienígenas Kang e Kodos divertem-se ao ver o que aconteceu em Springfield; eles concluem que o momento é perfeito para uma invasão de verdade. Sua espaçonave sobrevoa a cidade e destrói várias coisas (a estátua do Jebediah é a primeira). As crianças tentam alertar Homer sobre o perigo e o próprio Orson Welles aparece dizendo à polícia que agora são invasores reais, mas ninguém acredita. O Sr. Welles pede ao Chefe Wiggum que entre em contato com os militares; Wiggum até liga para um General das Forças Armadas, mas foi só para zoar. Então um dos alienígenas captura Wiggum e drena sua vida. A nave continua destruindo a cidade e o tempo avança 3 anos; Kang e Kodos ainda estão na Springfield destruída. Kodos pergunta ao Coronel Kang como estão as coisas, ele responde que os terráqueos ainda resistem e acha que a invasão não foi uma boa ideia (esperava que os humanos os idolatrassem). Kodos porém acredita que a invasão era necessária, afinal os terráqueos estavam fabricando armas de desintegração em massa. A estória termina com eles observando toda a destruição ao redor (toda a desintegração que fizeram), enquanto uma música nostálgica toca. Curiosidades * A 1ª estória, "Casada com a Bolha", é uma paródia do filme de 1958 "A Bolha"; * Na 2ª estória, a origem do Golem contada a Bart por Krusty, é inspirada num conto conhecido do folclore judeu, de um "poderoso" rabino do séc. XVI em Praga (hoje capital da República Tcheca), que fez um monstro de barro para defender o gueto judeu das pessoas que não os queriam ali; esse conto inspirou um filme alemão de 1915 - "Der Golem" - o visual do Golem do desenho é baseado nesse filme; * Depois que o Golem Feminino faz piadinha da sua aparência, Homer pega um machado e diz, na edição dublada: "Muito bem! Como eu estava dizendo..."; e isto não faz sentido algum. No original, Homer diz: "Well, back to the drawing board." - significando que ele levou a sério a "crítica" que ela fez e estava prestes a desmontá-la para tentar fazer outra "melhor"; * A 3ª estória é sem dúvida a mais "carregada" de fatos históricos, a começar pelo nome, no original, "the Day the Earth Looked Stupid", é uma paródia de um filme de ficção científica de 1951: "the Day the Earth Stood Still" (o dia em que a terra parou), que conta a estória de um alienígena que vem à Terra em missão de paz; é considerado um dos filmes mais influentes na cultura pop do séc XX (Raul Seixas que o diga); lançaram uma refilmagem em 2008 com Keanu Reeves (mas essa ficou muito páia); * O seu enredo é baseado num fato real: na noite de 30 de outubro 1938, véspera de Halloween, Orson Welles, até então apenas um jovem ator e produtor de teatro amador, apresentou sua peça radiofônica (pegadinha inspirada num livro) para milhões de pessoas; bem, no começo da estória não era tudo isso que ouvia a transmissão normal da emissora CBS, mas esta foi interrompida pela "noticiamento ao vivo" do que seria uma invasão extraterrestre, muita gente começou a acreditar e a coisa se espalhou rapidamente via telefone (o pânico deu sobrecarga nas linhas), logo todo mundo sintonizou a CBS, que teve recorde de audiência (e o Orson ficou famosão); * A música de entrada da 3ª estória é "Gloomy Sunday" (domingo sombrio), cantada por Billie Holiday (Eleanora Fagan Gough - *1915 . ✝1959), essa música é conhecida como "Canção Húngara do Suicídio"; e a música do final da estória, consequentemente do episódio, é "I don't Want to Set the World on Fire" (não quero definir, "descrever", o mundo em chamas), da banda the Ink Spots, um grupo de rapazes negros que fizeram sucesso nos anos 1930/40; * Ouvindo o rádio na taverna, o Barney de 1938 diz que é irlandês, mas depois que leva uma paulada de Moe, muda sua nacionalidade para polonesa. Erros Na 3ª estória, na cena que os moradores da cidade tiram a roupa e vão para a lama, notam-se 2 falhas: 1º o Reverendo Lovejoy aparece 2X na mesma tomada (pois é, depois que a computação gráfica começou a fazer parte de tudo essas coisas acontecem, montam o arquivo do "bonequinho" e aplicam pra compor um quadro, depois esquecem e puxam o mesmo arquivo na sequência). Depois, quando os alienígenas riem do mico que a população pagou, na tela que eles observam está Lenny... ?? ...Mas o Homer não tinha atirado no Lenny antes? Citações Estória 1 * Homer: "...aaah. Você sempre arranja uma desculpa para não fazer amor!" – (na verdade ele diz "uma desculpa para não transar fora", ou seja, no quintal) * Homer (tentando não devorar adolescentes):' "''Não! Não! Adolescentes não!... Os adolescentes de hoje têm problemas." * '''Homer (monstro):' "''aaah... Preciso comer mais gente gorda. Ainda bem que estou nos Estados Unidos." * '''Dr. Phil: "Homer, sua família está aqui. E você precisa me ajudar a ajudá-los a te ajudar a me ajudar a ti ajudar!" * Quimby (na frente do "albergue"):''' "''Podem entrar amigos, temos tudo: camas quentes, alimentação saudável, '''mulheres sem-teto..." Estória 2 * '''Homer' (bebaço):' "''Bart, tem uma coisa que quero lhe dizer de pai pra filho; desmaiei e cai na sua tartaruga e a matei. Um dia vai me agradecer. ...hup!" * '''Willie (juntando partes do Diretor):''' "''Você vai ser melhor como '''adubo do que foi como homem." * '''Homer:' "Escrever é pra nerds!" * Golem Feminino: "Olá meu pessoal!... heheheHAHAHAAA... ECA! Que roupa é essa?! Parece que um '''leão' comeu um papagaio e depois vomitou! heheHAHAHA..." Estória 3 * '''Moe:' "Pessoal, estão nos atacando! Vamos expulsá-los como fizemos com os irlandeses." * Homer: "Tenho orgulho do que fiz durante minha revolta!" (mostra a cabeça do Capitão McCallister) "...Ou eu matava ou não matava ninguém!" Galerias 1 homer marge beijo meteoro.jpg|o namoro na rede tava quente homer marshmallow espacial.jpg|uuuuh... marshmallow homer gato barriga frigideira.jpg|fica quieto ai bicho! adolescentes guerra molho churrasco.jpg|adolescentes ao molho homer monstro come uter zorker.jpg|tadinho do Üter homer monstro camisa havaiana.jpg|serviu direitinho lenny 15metros thoh17.jpg|e também um Lenny de 15 metros dr. phil mcgraw marge crianças.jpg|'Dr. Phil': "pense na sua família Homer" homer monstro marge crianças thoh17.jpg|oi querida - tô com saudade cachorro blue fujindo perigo.jpg|qual o problema Blue? homer monstro mendigos.jpg|Homer-Bolha "cuidando" dos sem-teto 2 krusty HDTV1.jpg|hauuhahua - Krusty em HD bart despertador krusty defeito.jpg|sai ácido daqui golem atirando camponeses.jpg|o golem antes atirava nos camponeses... krusty golem atirando plateia.jpg|...agora atira na plateia do Krusty krusty desperate houseflies.jpg|"Desperate House Flies" golem cabeças meninos.jpg|isso é um "papo cabeça" papel homer abrir pote pepinos.jpg|Homer tem uma missão p/ o golem golem ioio skinner.jpg|io-io de diretor golem orelha homer.jpg|aaaai!!! golem femea homer machado.jpg|de volta à prancheta golems shayna punim.jpg|"Shayna Punim" (rostinho lindo) policia interrompe casamento golem.jpg|parem o casamento! golems casamento.jpg|qualé Chefe, tem "Lat Kebar" depois... 3 antena kbbl 1938.jpg|Rádio KBBL direto de NY otto metralhadora 1938.jpg|q venham os ETs sideshow mel marge pessoas 1938.jpg|todo mundo peladão! lisa jornal dia das bruxas 1938.jpg|era mentira galera orson welles invasão polícia.jpg|Chefe, faça alguma coisa!... kang pega wiggum thoh17.jpg|...deixa que eu faço!! Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Treehouse of Horror XVII es:Treehouse of Horror XVII fr:Simpson Horror Show XVII pl:Treehouse of Horror XVII Categoria:Paródias Categoria:Figurino Categoria:Fotografia Categoria:Trilha Sonora Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores